Natsu, are you drunk yet?
by Green-Zebra
Summary: Just read it - - Like it, love it. rape it...wait DO NOT RAPE IT! O O *Flies away in super mini car* oh and Natsu gets drunk and wants to do a mission with Lucy
1. like it

Natsu, are you drunk yet?

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed so loud, the neighbourhood could fall apart.

"Pu puu?" ( Translation: Lucy, why the hell are you so loud?) Plue questioned in a cute way. "WHY CAN'T I FIND A FUCKING NICE DRESS?" Lucy screamed while raging in her pile of tangled dresses. Suddenly a random ball of fluffy pink clouds appeared.

"AHHHHHH FLUFFY PINK CLOUDS! " Lucy yelled… WTF… "Lucy calm down, it's me" Loki said in a calming voice

. "AHHHHHHHH PERVERT!" Lucy started hitting with him her diary and ended punching him out of the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Loki yelled while falling out of the window with her diary open on his face. Loki fell down into the water in front of her rented house.

As he stood up from what was supposed to be his death place (Bitch please, he is a spirit :P), Loki removed the wet soggy diary from his face and started to read out loud.

"umm… WHOA. I don't think I should be reading this…Oh well!" And he reads on " Dear diary, yesterday was the end of horrid and disgusting bloody period! :3" Loki stared at the sentence…At THAT one sentence and decided to best not read on.

"WELL!" Loki said as walking up to the tiny stairs the lead into Lucy's house "THAT was…interesting…!" Too shocked to speak more, he threw the soggy diary back into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST READ, YOU PERVERT!" Lucy yelled once again (How much does she yell in this chapter?) "Nothing…" Loki whispered" Anyways, why are you raging?" Lucy FINALLY calmed down, answered.

" Well… I'm looking for a nice dress to wear." Loki grinned at that thought _Lucy looking for a sexy dress to wear. In her light soft pink bras and…. _

"Ummm L-Loki?" Lucy questioned with a scared face

"Yes?" Loki answered, coming back to reality

"What is the freaky nosebleed?"

"Ummm…I was just…thinking about….umm…YOUR MOM! In a bikini!" Loki blurted out with his eyes wide open.

"ew. Gross. And… My mom's dead."


	2. love it

Lucy shudder at the thought of her mom in a bikini and stepped away from the window. Suddenly her cell phone rang from somewhere in the room. Raging again at the pile of clothes, she found her phone. She stared at the front of her phone's screen to see who was calling.

"What the fuck? Since when did Natsu have a cell phone?" Lucy questioned. "Hello?" Lucy answered the phone

" HEY LUCYYYY!" Natsu yelled into the phone.

"What the hell? Don't yell into the phone!"

"But you are yelling Lucy…"

"OH! O-oh sorry…"

"anyways… ARE YOU ALMOST READY?"Natsu yelled once again

"sigh, yup I'll be there in ten minutes." Lucy said while trying to ignore Natsu's unstoppable yelling.

"GREAT! SEE YOU LATER THEN!" Those were Natsu's last words and hung up.

"What are you doing tonight? And why do you need to dress up for it?" Loki questioned

Lucy knew Loki would be pissed to know that she was going out with Natsu, but she told him anyway to see the look on his face.

"… WHAT THE FUCK! WITH NATSU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Loki raged and almost lost his lungs in the raging moment.

"Sorry" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Where are you going? I'll come with you" Loki said quietly. Lucy finally picked out a (sexy) dress, a crimson red dress with two red roses attached to the left side of the strap of the dress, and not so high black heels shoes. She rushed out of the house and met Loki in the front. By accident, because of the rush, they bumped into each other and fell. Loki's face in her breast. Lucy sat up quickly blushing.

"S-sorry!" Lucy stutter in embarrassment.

"I didn't mind" Loki said while making a smug grin.

"Anyways we should get going, Natsu is waiting" Lucy said as she stood up. Trying to forget about what just happened, they walked to the Fairy tail club that Natsu mentioned. Awkward silence was taking over these two.

"So…" Loki said, trying to start a conversation.

"Ummm..." Lucy could say nothing more after WHAT just happened. Suddenly a huge bump was felt behind their backs. An arm was put on top of Loki's shoulder and another arm around Lucy' s waist.

"Was-hic-up duuuuudeeeess" a drunken Gray said while drinking a bottle of beer, which was noticeable that he drank a shitload of beer (Pedo moment *cough* *cough*)

"EEEEEEKKK!" Lucy squeaked as Gray was patting her ass.

"Get your hands of my sex toy, bitch!" Loki said.

"You're what?" Lucy squeaked again.( Puberty much Lucy?). Before another scream or innapropiate touch came onto the scene, a fireball came from the sky.

"LLLLLOOOOOKKKKIIIIII! LUCY COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE YOUR'RE SEX TOY 'CAUSE SHE'S MINE!" Entered a drunken Natsu.

"Wait, make up your minds, whose sex toy am I!" Lucy yelled…again…(Like WTF since were you a whore Lucy?)


	3. rape it

**Yeah so I'm writing this chapter by myself. It might not be as interesting, but I hope you will still enjoy it. **

Loki and Lucy were sitting at the club bar while Gray and Natsu were on the floor passed out, twitching.

"There goes my date with Natsu "Lucy sighed sadly.

"Do you really like Natsu that much? Why him? "Loki said annoyed. He started blushing and looked away.

"Its not that…" Loki looked up but Lucy looked down and took a sip of beer. Loki lifted his hand and touched Lucy's face. Lucy looked at him. She looked surprised. He always was a flirt but the way his hand touched her face, his love seemed real. She looked away and moved her face away from his hand. Loki took a sip of beer and excused his self to go to the washroom. "Why do you care if I love Natsu?" Lucy asked after Loki but she knew he couldn't hear her.

"uuugggg" Lucy looked down too see Natsu was finally regaining conciseness. "Lucy why am I on the floor?" Lucy giggled at his stupidity. He still sounded drunk so she knew he was still kind of wasted. He got up at sat down beside Lucy. He ordered another drink and drank all of it in one sip then he got another one then another. After six more drinks Lucy finally spoke up. If he drank any more he'd be totally wasted.

"That's probably enough drinks. You were drunk anyway when you woke up." Lucy said.

"Screw thhhaaaatttt! I ain't gonna get drunk," Natsu said drunk. (really Natsu?) "Lets do something fun!" Natsu said. Lucy just looked at Natsu with her jaw open. "lets go on a job!"

"Ehh? Wha-" Lucy didn't have time to finish her sentence because Natsu was already dragging her to the request board. He picked a mission randomly.

"Lets do this one, okay?" without time to answer lucy was once again being dragged by Natsu. He kept dragging her till they got on to the train to where ever they were going. Natsu wasn't affected with motion sickness seeing that he was drunk out of his mind. Lucy finally got her hands on the paper that explained what Natsu got her in to. It seemed pretty easy: find 21 stolen jewels that was a mans life force and get rid of the thiefs. She really didn't mind going on a mission with Natsu alone. Even happy wasn't there. Lucy smiled. Maybe if Natsu got over his hangover/ drunkness, they could actually enjoy this. While Lucy was in a daze, Natsu was going around setting everyone's pants on fire.

The train stopped waking Lucy from her daze. Lucy looked around and found Natsu passed out on the floor. Lucy sighed and walked over to Natsu. She bent down and picked him and started to walk toward the train doors. It was well in to the evening so Lucy and Natsu would need a place to stay. She found an old in and went inside. "Hello can we have a room?" Lucy said pointing to herself and Natsu. The girl looked up bored.

"Yeah, whatever. Here's your key, room 58, second floor." The girl said as she looked down at her magazine. Lucy found the room and went inside.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE BED?" Lucy almost screamed.

**Yeah I know its short and im sorry. Forgive me please. I beg you.**


	4. wait

**Hi how are you today and blah blah blah. Ok recap! **

"**What the heck? Why is there only one bed?"**

**Is that correct?**

"Why, why, why must this happen to me?" Lucy went on and on about sleeping with Natsu she could simply not do. He was drunk! Drunk Natsu + bed = bad. " I could tie him up and lock him in the closet… yeah that might work!" Lucy found some rope and tied Natsu with it. She put him in the closet and locked it. She went into the bathroom and changed into her pj's. "Ah" Lucy sighed as she slipped into the bed. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard a crash. "What the?" Lucy rolled over towards the closet. She sighed knowing she would have to pay for damage.

"Lucy, why, why the closet?" Natsu asked clearly still drunk. "Come on, let me sleep in the bed too." Natsu pleaded. Lucy grunted her reply. "All right!" Natsu yelled as he jumped into bed. Lucy fell asleep beside him. Natsu tried to fall asleep, he really did but something didn't seem right. Natsu loved Lucy. He could tell that even through his drunkness. So even though he was sleeping with her it didn't feel right. "Lucy… I'm cold"

"Hm…" Lucy groaned. She was way too tired to deal with Natsu. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders so his hands rested just below her breasts. He sighed. The only thing that could make this better for Natsu is if he knew Lucy loved him back. Which she did.

Lucy woke up feeling something messaging her breast. "N-natsu!" Lucy yelped.

"Lucy what is this soft pillow?" Natsu asked sleeply.

"T-that is my boob…" Lucy had to try hard not to stutter.

"Oh gosh! Lucy. I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled and he fell out of bed.

"H-hey its okay… You didn't know" Lucy said quietly.

"So, Lucy. What was I doing in a different town, in a hotel, in bed with you?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Don't get the wrong idea. That's not what happened. You got drunk and wanted to do a mission with me. You dragged me on the train. We got a hotel room but there was only one bed. I locked you in the closet but you broke out and got into bed with me" Lucy explained.

"Oh…" Natsu just stared blankly. "what's the mission?" Natsu asked. Lucy explained the mission. Lucy got up.

"I need some clothes… Yay shopping… Come with me Natsu." Lucy said happily.

"Ok…" Natsu said. Lucy took Natsu's hand and walked out of the hotel door. It was silent walk to a nearby clothing store. The two teens were clearly still embarrassed about what happened that morning. The store was small but it had some cute stuff in it. She picked out purple mini skirt tutu thing and a black t-shirt. She and Natsu went back to the hotel so Lucy could shower and change. She tried to lock the bathroom door but the lock wouldn't work. "Natsu, the lock doesn't work so no peeking." Lucy yelled from behind the bathroom door. She undressed and hopped into the shower. She turned the valves so the water was not to hot and not to cold. She would use her time in the shower to think about what to do and how to start the mission. Her hands roamed her body making sure she was clean. She thought what it would be like if it would be like if it was Natsu's hands all over her body. She turned off the water and slowly got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and turned towards the mirror. _"Natsu couldn't love me… Not the way I am… We are only friends… That's what we will only ever be." _ Lucy thought to herself as she let the towel drop to the ground. She heard the door open and spun around quickly picking up the towel and wrapping it around her in one swift movement. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Heh… Can I come in?" Natsu asked with his usual smirk. Not waiting for an answer he walked in and closed the door.

"Natsu… W-what are you doing?" Lucy asked nervously. He didn't answer and kept walking with some creepy smile. He kept walking and Lucy felt he was getting way to close and she started backing up. When she felt something cold on the back of her leg and she knew she could no longer back up. His was face was getting way to close to Lucy's face that she had to look away.

"Lucy, look at me…" Lucy looked up. Natsu smiled. "Hey, Lucy look what I found! A pen with a light on the end of it" Natsu said excitedly.

"oh gosh, Natsu I thought you went all perv on me." Lucy sighed.

"Perv? Why would I do that to girl I love?" Natsu asked not realizing what he just said.

"What? Whatever. What the fuck ever. Get out I'm changing" Lucy said getting annoyed. She didn't know why but she was.

"Ok. Fine…" Natsu said slowly and walked away. Crap what did he do? Natsu wasn't really good at love. He'd always make mistakes along the way. Now he made the girl he loved angry. He herd the door open and looked away.

"Hey lets start the mission, okay?" Lucy said as she walked. He looked at her. She looked pretty. He couldn't help himself. He stood and walked over to Lucy. He grabbed Lucy's wrists and looked into her eyes. Lucy felt he was pressuring and looked away. "Don't you think we should start the mission…" Lucy sais nervously. Natsu nodded and backed away. " Oh right… Loki is most likely peeing his pants worrying about me. Natsu give me a minute. Then we can start." Lucy said. Lucy opened the gate of the lion and shooed Natsu out. "Hey Loki" Lucy said. Loki looked like he was going to kill someone. "Please don't kill me." Lucy begged

**Ok that** **Is chapter 4. What do you think? And yeah… da de doo da da dee doo. IM A UNICORN…**

**AHHH SHES A UNICORN**

**OH NO!**

**Wait aren't unicorns good**

**NOT IN MY WORLD BITCH **


End file.
